Home Sweet Home?
by Please Enter Your New PenName
Summary: Lilly left everyone in Malibu for 3 years. She left Jackson, Miley, and Oliver. When she comes back will everything be the way she left it or will everything be the exact opposite?
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Truscott sat in her chair waiting for the plane to land. She was so excited about coming back to Malibu to see all her friends, especially the Stewarts, ahh…the Stewarts, she missed them so much.

She never wanted to go. It was more force than choice why she ever left. Her dad and mom separated and she couldn't stand to stay with her mom and _Victor_…ugh the sound of his voice brought chills to her spine.

The day she met Victor she knew he wasn't good. He had a ugly hairdo (he was almost balding) and he seemed to sweat everywhere, even places you never really thought sweated. But her mother didn't care, it was _love._

The day her mom trusted Victor, a day Lilly would never forget. He marched into her room and forced his way with her.

Lilly was 14, she was going through puberty, she was dealing with hormones and boys, she was _venerable. _She was _young. _Did Victor care? No, he did not.

The Day she told her mom. Her mom didn't care, she didn't listen. "Victor is good honey, I know you miss your dad, but these horrible lies need to stop." and her mom shunned her away.

The day Lilly called up her dad. She was crying her eyes out and he barely understood her. "What is up Lillian?" asked her dad. "R…r..r..r…rape." was all she could bare. After a law suite and her moving out to live with her dad, she was free.

She moved away. From Malibu and her friends to cold, brisk Connecticut. She didn't fit at first and she didn't really care she was far away from Victor.

Far away, until her dad got a promotion back in Malibu. He dad convinced her Victor was in jail and she will be ok. It took him a while but he did. And when it did, it all clicked to Lilly, she would see all she missed.

Slowly she forgot about the past and came on with the future, She was seeing her friends again!

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Yeah I know it isn't that good but it is just the start. I will probably post more tomorrow or the next day. That is when we will get more into the essence of the story itself! **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 days since Lilly came back to Malibu when she decided to finally get out the house.

She had come downstairs to venture on another day, sitting on the couch to watch TV _all day._ She was about to sit down and watch ESPN when her dad suggested she go do something. "What should I do?" Lilly asked.

"Perhaps going to the mall or the beach….you need to get out."

Lilly thought a while, maybe it wasn't a bad idea.

As Lilly got into her car she fumbled with the keys, where_ exactly _was she going? The Mall? The Stewart residence? Oliver's house? What about the Beach, yeah..the beach would be fun.

When she got there she changed into her bikini and went to the surf shop built there to rent a surf board, _since when was that there?_, thought Lilly. She was too wrapped in the amazing looking surf shop..erm…Palace, that she didn't notice that a certain women was rushing her way. Lilly was walking, she was running, both weren't paying attention, so naturally they bumped into each other.

"WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING!" shouted the blonde haired girl.

"Me? Watch were I am going? HOW ABOUT YOU?" Lilly shouted back.

The heat was rising and there was so much commotion until a browned haired girl came.

"Aria what is going on??"

"This _girl_ is getting on my nerves and she is saying I telling me I bumped into her." Aria looked at Lilly in disgust.

The browned hair girl looked at Aria and whispered in her ear, Lilly could hear, _just leave her alone._

Lilly looked at the brown haired girl, she looked sort of familiar…

"Yeah **Miley**, I think we should go." and without another word Lilly screamed.

"Miley!!" Lilly called out.

The Brown haired girl turned around, "how do you know my name?".

Lilly ran up to her, "It is me!! Lilly!"

Miley dropped her sun tan lotion, "Lilly?"

**So..that is Chapter 2..lalala.**


End file.
